This invention relates to a programming device or system for an electronically-controlled sewing machine capable of automatic formation of a succession of stitches from prepared sewing instructions.
In the art of a programming system for use on electronically-controlled sewing machines for industrial applications for sewing multiple stitch patterns in spaced and parallel relation with one another, it is required to program in sequence positions of all stitches of those patterns and store the programmed sewing instructions in the programming system one after another. In such programming system, however, a lot of time and labor are required to prepare the sewing instructions by reading each of the stitch positions, particularly when the desired patterns to be formed consists of a multiplicity of stitches. Another shortcoming encountered in the art is the requirement for exact tracing of stitch patterns along their curvatures to read precisely the stitch positions so as to assure neat formation of the curved stitch pattern or seamline. Thus, the conventional programming procedure for preparing sewing instructions is extremely time-consuming and troublesome.